Shizuka Hōzuki
Background Information As the more mature twin, Shizuka frequently took the role of their mother. Their birth mother had gone on a decade long mission, and never returned. Deep down the twins knew that their mother had abandoned them or ran away with another man. Shizuka's job was to cook and make sure everyone in the household was properly clothed and cared for. The twins have a father who is frequently busy and did not have time to spend with his daughters. This loneliness caused Shizuka to adopt dogs. The household has more dogs than the average healthy amount. Even worse, they named their dogs according to when they got them. The names range from zero to six, the amount of dogs they had. The first dog was brought into the house when the girls were eleven, his name was Zero. Shortly afterwards, One came along, then Two and so on. Shizuka's life forced her to mature faster than an average teen's. Her appearance, grades, personality, and qualities were all average so she had no problems outside of home. Unfortunately, as she got older her friends grew distant, thus it changed her. She started smoking, and at the same time she polished her bubble release making it more deadly. By the time Shizuka achieved chunin, she had created a special usage for her pipe and bubbles. Obtaining information and documents from other sources, she experimented with her bubble techniques, and managed to create something dangerous out of them. Using the previous generation of bubble users’ techniques, she combined them with her knowledge and made it stronger. Shizuka's bubbles can explode upon command or impact, acting like a (time?) bomb. Unfortunately, Shizuka has not developed a way to make her bubbles float faster. She could control their direction and size, but they were slow. Sometimes she is forced to shoot a bubble at point blank range, risking her life against the explosives. Shizuka took on missions from those who are willing to pay her and she lacked the interest in becoming powerful and famous; it’s too much of a hassle for her. The young ninja did not have a grudge or hatred towards anyone, she was neutral to all; even the village’s enemy. That was until her sister was brutally killed by an unknown village (information was not disclosed to her). Shizuka's sister was sent on a mission, but then she was ambushed. With life threatening wounds, her sister tried to crawl to safety but was avoided by frightened passerby's. Nobody tried to help her and as a result she died from bleeding out. Wild dogs and vultures took chunks out of her sister's body, making her unrecognizable when Shizuka was presented with her corpse. In memory of her sister, Shizuka began wearing her sister's rose hair ornament as her trademark. The house became gloomy and all life within the walls were dulled. The dogs were chained outside frequently, and the only time they were allowed to come indoors was when it rained or snowed. All of the canines had to squeeze into a single doghouse to sleep, and since the family was running out of money to take care of all of them, three had to be given away. They were now down to three dogs. Shizuka's father began to stress himself, mourning over his dead daughter and eventually going insane. He beat Shizuka until she was black and blue. Despite that, she didn't want to leave her father alone. Shizuka took on more missions as a way to cope with the trauma and family troubles. Most of her missions consisted of murder and deceit, coating her hands with filth and blood. Her reputation became stained, and in the end she had lost all those who respected her. Whenever she went home, she would leave with more bruises or cuts in attempts to stop her father from suicide or self-defense as he beat her. Personality & Behavior As a child, Shizuka was very open and honest, making it hard for her to lie. Because of that, she easily got in trouble and would take the blame for everything. Despite that, her friends and even the adults liked her. She was sincere in her actions, blunt, and honest. Feminine from day one, she loved cute things and enjoyed making friends. She would treat her sister with love and purposely bully her father at home out of affection. The main things that kept her cheerful and energetic would be cooking and debating. Shizuka has a natural talent for debates, and even wanted to become a political figure. She has a way with words, but that became one of her deadliest weapons in the near future. As a teenager, Shizuka became more self-conscious and relied on her remaining friends. She grew more mature, and developed the manners/etiquette of a noblewoman to fool others of her background. Her personality became more manipulative, she even conjured up new methods of lying. Since she prefers not to be alone, she frequently prefers missions where she could work with others. Unfortunately she hardly speaks to teammates due to her poor self-esteem and trust issues. Whenever she does speak, a swear word would be inserted into the sentence every once in a while. Frequently Shizuka goes on a silent rage whenever mistreated. It may appear as if she just doesn’t feel like speaking, but she actually wants to brutally beat and murder anyone. She would play the scenario out in her head and scream internally to stay in control. Many assume that she’s simply calm and collected, but mentally she’s on a rampage-- screaming at everyone and snarling at them, cursing those who made her life miserable. Appearance Shizuka has snowy-white hair that conceals a part of her face, and it is neck length. Her skin is a vanilla color with a hint of peach, smooth and almost flawless. When wearing make-up, Shizuka likes to wear eyeshadow on the edges of her eyelids to give it shade and pale pink lipstick. She frequently wears a pink rose hair ornament with a gold tassel dangling off of it. Her outfit consists of a revealing black kimono with a leather obi and long sleeves that almost drape over her hands. Shizuka also wears a pair of heeled knee length sandals and knee pads with a garterbelt and a hunting knife strapped onto her thigh. She now has a habit of smoking so she carries around a pipe, but during combat she dumps out the tobacco and uses the pipe to blow her explosive bubbles. Nindo "Would you like to play with bubbles?" "I love the smell of napalm when I wake up." "Do you like explosions?" Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved By Divine Ziel (talk)